


First Meetings

by halokit1231



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Sour Cream, Bullies, Junior high setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny, Buck and Sour Cream meet in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

Jenny was never a fan of gym class not because she didn’t like exercise or because she was bad at it she just hated the teacher with a fiery passion. She couldn’t drop the class but she had gotten good at faking illnesses and injuries to get out of it. Of course today the teacher wasn’t buying any of her lies and was forcing her to participate. They were playing on those dumb scooter things trying to kick a ball around. Jenny was staying as far to the side of the gym as she could and away from the action. The ball was kicked towards her and someone yelled for her to catch it. Instead she scooted to the left slightly and gave a very insincere “Opps. My bad.”

“Pizza!” the coach yelled “What do you think you’re doing?!” he was a big man with a bright red face and a full head of white-blonde hair. His eyes were small and beady making him look like a childs drawing. Jenny shrugged and stood up off her scooter.

“I’ll just go get the ball.” she said not waiting to be excused. The teacher sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew she wasn’t going to be coming back. So he just went into his office and grabbed a different one. But Jenny had been planning to return. She found the ball had rolled into the back of the equipment room, she walked in and grabbed it when a shadow fell over the door way turning the room darker.

“Come on guys!” she heard a desperate voice yell from behind her, she spun around and saw someone being shoved into the room. The person wasn’t very tall though their hair stood up in an unnatural way that remind Jenny of a birds feather. "Can’t we talk this out?” the two pushing the person were big, much bigger then the person they were pushing was at least. They only laughed as the person tried to struggle out of their grips and tried to talk them away. Jenny was about to say something when with one final push they shoved the person into the closet. Making them stumble back and right on top of Jenny. The door slammed shut and there was an audible click of it being locked from the outside.

The person scurried to their feet and spun around to face Jenny. It was pitch black in the room and Jenny could only make out the persons outline. “Oh shoot! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” they apologized as though being shoved into the closet and straight onto her was their fault.

“It’s not your fault.” she said standing up and narrowing her eyes trying to get a better look at the person.

“It’s pretty dark in here. I got something to fix that.” the person said and Jenny heard a zipper zip open then there was rustling and a snap. The person held two glow sticks in their hand, they offered one to her and she finally got a look at the persons face. They looked like a boy, they had a long face with bright blue eyes and a nose like a camels hump. They also had a black eye.

“Oh my god, dude are you ok?” Jenny asked ignoring the glow stick she was being offering and reaching to touch the person’s eye. They stepped back a little pulling their hand along with and falling back into darkness.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just tripped is all…” they were lying and not very well at that. They looked back at her, half their face illuminated by the small lights in their hand. They stepped closer again and offered the glow stick. This time Jenny did take it, it was a light green one. They were about to say something again when there was a click from behind them, the door was being unlocked.

The person spun around and put their arms out covering Jenny defensively. It was the same two guys again they had another boy who was thrashing and kicking at them. “Let me go you-!” the boy was thrown into the room before they could finish what he was saying. He stumbled back and the person caught him. The guys who’d thrown him in were laughing again and threw something else in while one of them said

“Here’s your glasses by the way.” the sound of two pieces of plastic breaking echoed in the room as the door was slammed shut and locked again.

“Are you ok?” the person asked sounding concerned as the boy who’d just been thrown in stood up out of their arms.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he didn’t really sound fine, he sounded angry. “Can I see that glow stick?” he asked pointing to the orange glow stick in the persons hand.

“Yeah, sure.” they replied and handed it to the other. In the light Jenny and the person could see this boy better. He was rather attractive actually, with dark brown that swooped up in the front and oval shaped eyes. He turned around and bent down to look at the broken plastic glasses on the ground.

“Aw man.” he groaned picking a piece up only to drop it again. The person was pulling another glow stick out of one of the pockets in their cargo pants, this one was blue. The three of them then sat in an awkward silence unsure of what to do or say to each other. There wasn’t much room in the closet and they were all cramped together.

“Not that I don’t like being trapped in closest with people I don’t know but can you guys at least give me your names?” Jenny finally spoke up, the boy looked over the persons shoulder at her.

“Man they’re picking on girls now? Bunch a’ freaks.” He then reached his hand over the persons shoulder for a hand shake with Jenny. “I’m Buck.” he introduced himself, Jenny took his hand and awkwardly shook it trying not to hit the other person. Without turning around the person held their hand out for an even more awkward upside down handshake.

“I’m Sour Cream.” they said. Jenny introduced herself before they all fell into another awkward silence. None of them really knew what to say or do at this point, at least they know knew each others names. It was Buck who broke the silence this time.

“So why are you guys in here?” he asked. Sour Cream sighed sadly and looked towards the glow stick in their hand.

“I go by the name Sour Cream. Do they really need another reason to throw me in closets?” It sounded and seemed like they were hiding more.

“Yes.” Jenny replied indignantly then huffed “I’m actually in here because I needed to get this ball.” she said tapping the ball in her hand. Sour Cream and Jenny both looked to Buck expectantly. He was silent for a few moments before shrugging and saying.

“I don’t know. They just shoved me in here for no reason.” Jenny could tell he was lying but didn’t point it out. Sour Cream believed it though.

“Hey at least we’re stuck in here with good company instead of out there with all those jerks.” Sour Cream’s tone sounded a bit happier now, they actually got some laughs from Jenny and Buck.

“Yeah, least in here we won’t lose brain cells from over exposure to idiocy.” Jenny agreed and they all laughed again. Soon they were all sitting on the ground chatting, joking and laughing. They lost track of time until the door clicked again. They all looked towards the door, now Jenny was sitting closest to the door. The two bullies from before were there and looked surprised to see Jenny in there with them.

“Wait, you guys had a girl in here? Aw man! You two are pervs!” one of them yelled. The other walked up and began pushing his sleeves up. “Don’t worry girly, we’ll get you away from these jerks.”

Jenny felt anger rise in her chest and she stood up putting herself between Sour Cream, Buck and the bullies. The one rolling his sleeves up was still walking towards them when she pulled her fist back and sent it flying forward hitting him right in the nose. He yelped in pain and fell back holding his nose. His friend came running up next to him checking on him.

“What the hell, crazy?! We were trying to help you!” he yelled standing up and glaring down at Jenny.Jenny glared back at him, pulled her leg back and kicked him right in the crotch making him squeal in pain and fall to his knees.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go.” Jenny said walking past the bullies both of whom were on the ground in pain. Sour Cream and Buck chased after her and both grabbed her hand letting her walk in between them.


End file.
